The Big Mix Up
by Sparty
Summary: Heroes are teleported to a world where they must battle it out against away teams, SeeDs, adventurers, pokemon, and others for the gratification and entertainment of omnipotent beings! Crossover fic. STTNG, AU!DS9, DBZ, FF8, etc...OCs not MarySues
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things. None. yes. None. There are very many and i own None. Cept for monster game...Not Monster Rancher, Monster Game. And slightly the charecters of Boyz Buzz.

* * *

Chapter One 

Monster Rancher

One day, a little boy was walking along, across a freshly wet grassy field. Abruptly the boy stopped, for he had reached his destination. He wasn't a very tall boy, and he was only about 10 years old, and he thought he was very smart. He was white skinned, he wore a yellowish-orange cap that is always on backwards, and he wore a backpack with roller-blades tied to it. He had reached a small cave filled with living beings. As he entered, he turned towards a girl and said, " How's it going Holly?" referring to the blue-green stone that she was holding and, somehow, meditating on it.

"Not well." She remarked.

He turned to a 'rock giant' made entirely out of huge boulders that seemed to stick together for no physical reason, that also happened to be his friend, and asked, "Hey Golem, what has Suezo reported so far?"

"Huh?" Golem remarked ignorantly.

"Don't tell me Golem . . . . You forgot to send him out didn't you?" The child named Genki asked.

" . . . . Sorry." Golem said gently.

" That's ok Golem . . I don't think there was really anything out there before anyway. You should send him out now, though." He ordered very softly.

Then the gentle rock monster grabbed another monster whose head formed its entire body, with one leg sticking out of the bottom. He had a quite large mouth stretching from one side of his head to the other, with an extremely large tongue inside it that sometimes dangled out. On the front of his head there was a large eye right smack dab in the middle of his head. The one leg he had was missing any kind of feet, and simply bent so that he could stand on it, and he was also very yellow. After fully picking up this monster that was called Suezo, he crawled out of the cave and after fully standing up he threw Suezo very high into the air with absolutely inhuman strength, accuracy, and a loud grunt. When the monster got high 'enough' it started to use some sort of focusing on it's eye to create some type of telescopic vision. It screamed something inaudible after a couple seconds, and then started to fall. Like always, now that they were all outside the cave but Holly, they all put up their hand in a form of salute in an attempt to block out the sun and see farther. Golem was supposed to put out his hand and catch him, but he did not, and like always the poor, mad little one-eyed monster fell all the way to the ground screaming and hit the ground, the impact digging him deep into the ground. He then came out screaming different profanities.

"You idiots! You could have gotten me killed!" Suezo yelled at them.

"Could have." A large blue and white wolf with two large horns protruding from his head, who seemed to be capable of speech remarked sneering. " But then I'm sure you will be fine no matter how many times you hit the ground so long as you fall on your head."

"My head isnt invincible you know, Tiger!" Suezo yelled madly, calling the wolf named Tiger by name. "And I could get injuries inside my head if my head doesn't break."

" That was what I was talking about. There is nothing to be hurt in the inside."

"OH YEAH! Well my brain is in there you know!" Suezo started screaming.

" Brain? What brain? There is nothing but a large hollow space inside that head. Have you not ever opened your big mouth and looked in a mirror? There is nothing in there but a tongue. Are you saying that your tongue is your brain?" Tiger remarked.

" WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A B-" Suezo started screaming very loudly.

"QUIET!" Genki yelled at them, instantly quieting Suezo. " We have more important things to worry about!" Genki yelled at them, and Tiger just stood there smirking at Suezo.

"Grrr..." Suezo faintly growled and then began to grumble fiercely, making Tiger's smirk only bigger.

"Okay what was that you said again Suezo?" Genki asked.

"I said that i saw an army coming towards us." Suezo answered calmly.

"AN ARMY!" Almost all of them screamed at once.

"Genki! Your the leader! What's the plan!" The girl named Holly yelled at Genki as she came out of the cave.

" . . . RUN!" He screamed, and they all started running in the opposite direction of where Suezo said they were coming from, when suddenly the boy stopped. "Wait a minute, what am I thinking!" he said loudly, causing everyone else to stop and come back to him. "Let's go see who they are! If they're friendly we negotiate, if not, we kick their butts!" Genki yelled as he puts on his roller-blades. Genki and Moochi (a creature that looked like a very large pink biscuit, with arms, eyes, legs, and a mouth, with something like a green shell on its back) ran in the direction Suezo had indicated, while the others just walked.

"Heh heh heh heh!" Genki and moochi laughed and giggled, enjoying running.

"Why does he always do that?" A large brown hare named Hare who also seemed capable of speech, said, more remarking then asking. From the smug way he spoke it was quite obvious that he did quite a lot of talking, possibly because he loved the sound of his own voice or because he simply wanted to annoy others with incessant pestering and jokes. He wore a red hankerchief around his neck, and he seemed somewhat antsy to punch something with his small fists that hid great strength.

"Shut up Hare." Tiger ordered, feeling himself a secondary leader of the team, since he was obviously smarter and more reliable then the rest of the Monsters that formed this group. "He can do what he wants."

"Your not my boss either Tiger, so I can say what I want ." Hare said defiantly, something he stuck too very often.

"Shut up the both of you!" Holly yelled at them, the human girl who really did seem to be the boss.

Tiger didn't mind following orders, but he missed the days when he had been leader, for he once was leader of the 'tigers of the wind', a small group of Tigers who, like him, had great powers to control wind and elements to blast their foes. He knew that the other Monsters he travelled with also had great powers and strength, for they had fought many evil foes since the forming of their team, but Tiger knew, in his heart, that he was the strongest of all of them. His trust with Genki ran deep however, and he did not intend to leave any of them for his own selfish desires to see his old friends reformed into a team again.

"Quit lagging behind!" Hare shot back at Tiger, laughing to himself at his own small victory against Tiger.

---

Star Trek: The Next Generation (TNG)

Picard, captain of the starship Enterprise, turned to look at Diana Troy, young, good looking, and an alien who could read minds. She was also his on-ship counselor who could not only read minds and sense people in the area mentally, but could also see the emotions and troubles on peoples faces. Picard, who was mostly bald and somewhere in his forties, asked her, " Do you sense a Hostile life form Diana?" Usually he asked her if she sensed anything wrong nearby, although she wasn't supposed to read the minds of the crew, there wasn't anything saying she couldn't read the minds of any strangers and enemies to make sure there wasn't anyone around who wanted to hurt them. Although he only asked her, as captain of the ship, his questions were truly orders that had to be followed.

" . . . No." Diana stated after a few seconds.

"O' Brien! Get me a transporter team ready! I want Riker second in command of the ship, Data our humanoid robot science officer, Mr. La Forge the main engineer, Dr. Crusher, Lt. Commander Worf the security officer, Westley Crush-" Picard started.

" Westley Crusher is at Space Station DS9 Sir." O'Brien, the guy who worked the transporter, as well as being a secondary engineer, interrupted.

Picard looked at him a second, and then continued with " Like i was saying Lt. Commander Worf, Counselor Troy, and-" Picard started again.

"Q." A voice interrupted, which immediatly informed Picard of Q's presence on the Bridge. Q was an odd lifeform, someone who seemed be all powerful, yet somewhat interested in the oddites of humanity. Picard was one of his favorite humans, and he annoyed and bothered poor Picard on many occasions. The last thing Picard would want to do would be to run into Q and play another one of his little games, or just have to stand there and deal with the annoying neigh-all powerful child-like god-entity.

"Q!" Picard jumped angry at the mere possibility of him being there.

" Q? You want Q on the away team to!" O'Brien asked very confused, not hearing the voice and knowing Picard's dislike for the man.

" What, what? All I did is finish the sentence for you and you yell at me!. Jeez . . . Just try to do something nice and they yell at you! Hmph! Darn humans!" The voice of Q continued, but Picard assumed he just must've been imagining it, for Q was nowhere to be seen.

". . . I shall be there as well . . ." Picard said under his breath, finishing his sentence, while hoping he was simply tired and his brain was playing tricks on him." Let's Go. Ignore my last statement about Q." Picard ordered.

"Yes Sir!" O'Brien pondered what happened, yet still followed orders, and then the away team clambered into the Turbo-lift which was something like the on-board elevator, when the team suddenly included Q.

"What the bloody-" Picard started, wondering how Q was also squishing in the room with them, but at that instant Q began to snap his fingers and Picard yelled "Wait Q!"

For Picard knew that whenever Q left, he would always snap his fingers and simply appear wherever he wanted to be, and bring with whoever he wanted.Obviously Q had no intention of waiting on the elevator.

"What? Q!?" Nearly everyone there yelled, suddenly surprised at the seemingly magical appearance of Q standing there with their away team.

" For what?" Q said impatiently responding to Picard.

" We will not be 'flashed' around, so let's just use the transporter!" Picard said referring to the bright flash of light that would always accompany Q suddenly appearing somewhere else.

"Oh fine." Q reluctantly complied, patient enough to wait on the usual human transportation methods, for now.

"Good." Picard said, happy with himself at not being forced to be put through the embarrassment of relying on Q for anything

Just as the Turbo-lift doors shut, Picard remembered that he forgot to say who had the Bridge.

* * *

AN: Picard is a very out of character when he names off the descriptions of each of the characters, but it helps for people who haven't seen the show to understand whats going on. Data tries all he can to be more human than any of them, referring to him as a robot like that would never be said cause it would most likely upset him. Plus they are all pretty good friends, rank and position isn't often referred too. go to you youtube and search for star trek tng or monster rancher if you still want to know more about what they look like. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things. None. yes. None. There are very many and i own None. Cept for monster game...Not Monster Rancher, Monster Game. And slightly the characters of Boyz Buzz. 

AN: look at bottom for Boyz Buzz description. tiny detail, aeris is still alive. so they used a phoenix down?

* * *

Chapter Two 

Boyz Buzz

Sisko, Captain of Deep Space 9, turned to Dax and nodded his head towards her, in a silent order. In response she pressed a button to make a forcefield over a newly made hole hole in the middle of the bulkhead that was in the shape of a jumping person, about the size of a teenager. The instant the force field covered the hole on the space station, a massive sonic boom interrupted the near silence on the bridge, which was instantly followed by another, duplicate bang, instantly followed by ANOTHER boom.

Sisko was very happy that he had forgotten to take out his earplugs this morning, while Kira was glad that she hadn't taken her fingers out of her ears from the first sonic boom, and Dax was very glad that she had fast reflexes. Sadly, everyone else on the bridge was only happy that they hadn't landed on anything sharp from not grabbing onto anything when the sonic booms fired off. So, now there was three holes in the bulkhead that had to be covered in a force field fast, before the whole of Ops depressurized.

Sisko almost nodded at Dax again if it wasn't for the fact that she was already entering the commands into the computer to put a force field over the three holes sucking out air into space. The force fields started appearing over every hole, but not before a red-shirt got sucked off of Ops and into Space.

' Darn! ' Sisko thought to himself, and just as Kira was taking her fingers out of her ears, suddenly two more massive ' booms ' went off.

At that second Kira was so DANGED happy that she NOT fully removed her fingers from the inside of her ears.

Sisko had forgotten about Nog. A beep of a computer accepting orders also notified him of an another absence in nodding.

"Those boys must have gotten scared again. . ." Dax commented.

"You know about that?" Major Kira asked, for very little people were actually supposed to know what was going on with those boys.

"I have my connections. . ." Dax stated secretively, with an amused smile at Kira.

"Get those boys back in here now! I really don't care if you have to beam them in, just do it!" Sisko ordered getting frustrated.

"Right on it Commander." Dax replied.

"Dang it! I was hoping NOT to lose any red-shirts on this one!" Sisko complained, and Dax stifled a laugh while Sisko entered his office and sat on his leather chair behind his desk. The instant he finished sitting down he heard the transporter go off outside his office so he stood up and went one step away from the place where the door sensors on his door would go off and make it open, in anticipation of the ' sir ' that was sure to follow after the boys being transported aboard.

Sure enough, seconds later a ' sir ' from Dax came from outside his office, and he instantly stepped forward and entered the main of Ops before suddenly stopping in shock from what he saw. Oh, the boys were there all right, but there was also something there that he had not expected, or even so much as fathomed at the time. As he tried to take in what he saw he heard a faint whine come from Nog who was obviously upset over the matter.

' This is gonna be a loooong day. ' Sisko thought to himself.

--

Pokemon

Ash, young pre-teen Pokemon trainer, was on the move. He was called just a few hours ago by a Master Trainer that wanted to fight him in a Pokemon battle, and just like anyone could guess, Ash quickly accepted this challenge. Ash was so excited about this journey that he was running as fast as he could down the trail that was indicated by the Pokemon Master Trainer to go down to reach him so they could battle. Although he was very excited, Brock and Misty, his companions, was lacking in that aspect to say the least, and in the same way was lacking in the speed that Ash was going, leaving poor Brock and Misty in the dust. They were trailing so far behind that it was almost impossible to see their figures running behind him. The only thing that bothered Brock and Misty, besides their horrible cramp in their side, was that this Master Trainer did not want to Pokemon battle like every other normal trainer. He had said that he wanted to make it ' fun ' for them both him and Ash, so he was making an ambush for them to make it more fun. Because he wanted to ' ambush ' them, Ash, Brock, and Misty had all of their Pokemon out so that they would be ready to battle when he attacked. Because their was six Pokemon from each person out running and the three them running, they looked almost like and army charging something. As Ash was running he started to wonder to himself.

' What was that Pokemon that came to us with that letter? ' He thought, referring to the weird Dragon like Pokemon with small wings that delivered the message to him. ' Maybe it was evil? . . . . Nah. ' Ash quickly threw that idea away, something that wasn't a very bright thing to do at the time. After getting bored of thinking, Ash looked over his shoulder and noticed that Brock and Misty were seriously lagging behind.

"C'mon you slow-pokes!" Ash yelled while giggling, and then turned towards his Charizard and thought of something to order him. "Charizard! Scout ahead!" He yelled an order to his Pokemon, Charizard, and then stopped to wait for him to come back down, not to mention letting Brock and Misty to catch up.

"Char!" The Pokemon, who like every other Pokemon could only say its name, grunted back at him, then flew high into the sky and looked around before landing back on the ground and starting to point ahead of them and make sounds.

"Okay!" Ash yelled excited, getting ready to start running again. "The trainer is over there! Let's go get him!" Ash screamed back to Brock and Misty just as they caught up.

"Wha-" Misty started, while Brock just bent over, put his hands on his knees, and panted. "What are we-" Misty cut off again as Ash bolted ahead. "W-w-w-waiiiiit!" Misty stuttered while reaching her hand out to him, before running after him with burnt-out Brock panting behind.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Jessie laughed, an imatation of an evil cackle.

"That flying Pokemon we bought sure helped alot didn't it Jessie?" James asked in his usual deep, semi-brainless tone.

"Of course it did James! I told you it would! We will have that stupid brat right where we want him in no time!" Jessie gloated.

"And then we'll finally nab that Pikachu!" Meowth stated, repeating their plans like bad guys tended too.

"Now we can get those two ' armies ' pitted against each other and in the scuffle they'll never notice Pikachu and half of their other Pokemon suddenly turn up missing!" Jessie plotted the same thing they had decided on earlier.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" They all laughed, as the flying Pokemon flew off holding a letter.

--

Final Fantasy VII

Cloud, blonde, strong, green eyed, and leader of his team turned to see an evil heart-pounding Sea Worm on the beach in the southern islands, right near where he was standing. As he saw it, he just laughed. That creature had about nine thousand hit points, very high for a lower-level area such as this, but he had nine-thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine hit points, And sadly for the Sea Worm,Cloud could also do nine-thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine hit points of damage in one hit from his awesome Ultima Sword. But, even more unfortunate for the Sea Worm , was the fact that equipped within his Sword was a mastered Double-cut materia, so he could attack four times all at the same time.

Cloud was sure the Sea worm didn't have time to do the math, but if he did, he would know that he was about to take 39,996 points of damage. To make matters worse, he also had a pre-emptive materia in his armor which made him go first before the Sea Worm had a chance to escape.

Cloud, being merciful, just waited, to let another member of his all-powerful team destroy this wimpy monster. Sadly for the Sea Worm, Tifa was not as merciful. Rather then normally attacking it and letting the poor monster die quickly, she maliciously reached within her weapon and fired off Knights of the Round, a very powerful summoning materia to say the least. After twenty or thirty hits of four-thousand points each, the creature was finally allowed to die, but not before Lancelot got in one, last, choice hit.

"You really didn't have to do that Tifa. You probably could have just taken it out with one hit."Cloud remarked.

"Well I-. . . . ." Tifa tried to excuse her actions, but stopped before finishing. ' He wouldn't give an Aeris' butt anyway. 'Tifa thought to herself.

The gil, experience, and AP for his materia was all very menial to Cloud, which it really should've been considering how easy it was to kill the creature.

"What a waste of our time. . ." Cloud thought aloud. " Let's go to Mideel, maybe we can find something to do there..." as he silently wondered how Tifa ended up with the knights of the round materia, cause he was sure he didn't give it to her.

" Why don't we go over to-" Tifa started before getting cut-off by Aeris slamming into her arm to shove by, giving Tifa a cutesy smile as she went by. ' Grrr...' Tifa thought to herself. ' I'm gonna get that prissy little ho..'

As they walked into Mideel, suddenly Tifa yelled "W-w-w-w-what is THAT!" Whipping her arm out like an arrow towards something further in the city. In all of Cloud's-. . . Or anyone else's life- had he seen anything like . . . THAT.

"Looks like a blue swirling. . . ' thing ' to me."Barret semi-stated, semi-answered Tifa.

Vincent looked at Barret oddly for a second then, and then started with, " I believe that it is . . ."

* * *

AN: Boyz buzz are pretty much Star Trek teens that are in a club they made with Westley as leader, and they have special running powers... that mostly only fires off when they get scared, (although they can still fire it off when they are not scared) they go faster then light, they are mostly invincible in this running state. They also have a mostly pacifist Q like creature named Geqhuet, or just Geq. they can go through space in fast running form. they are from a RPG that me and yusagi used to play.

uhh... r&r?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things. None. Yes. None. There are very many and I own None. Cept for monster game . . . Not Monster Rancher, Monster Game. And slightly the characters of Boyz Buzz.

Chapter Three

Flint the time detective

"Flint, many Time Shifters have been located in 2002 A.D. Prepare yourself Flint. Some of the Time Shifters can only say their name, but none of them are ready to leave." Miss Grey said in a monotone.

"You can count on me!" Flint yelled, running to their time shifting space-ship like thing.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Bernie returned to his older conversation with Miss Grey.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, if you want a social relationship, get a dog." Miss Grey said in the same usual monotone.

"But-" The monitor shut off, turned off from the other side. "Darn, I never get the girls.." Uncle Bernie complained.

"Entering Time Cycle!" Petri, their flying mini robot pterodactyl companion yelled as they suddenly rocketed forward into a blue pulsating and gyrating tunnel, when loud odd background music started.

"Hoomba hoomba hoomba!" The background music went on. "Hoom daga, heen daga, hoom daga, heen daga, hoomba hoomba hoomba!" The weird guy in the background sang. After the massive whoosh of air into their faces came and went, Sara then decided to give a report of where they were, her having about the best eye-sight of them all.

"Looks like armies of Time Shifters are down there rushing each other!"

"Let's stop them!" Flint yelled, turning their flying blue time travelling machine towards the ground directly inbetween the two rushing armies.

--

Dragon Ball Z

Goku, Saiyan warrior and leader of the Z team laughed and said, " Let's go in guys, it can't be that evil." he referred to an ugly looking wall in mid-air that looked something like a wet, cracked windshield.

"I wouldn't be too-" Supreme Kai started, hoping to think heavily before doing anything rash.

"I think we should, just because 'oldy' over there thinks we shouldn't, and he's never been right so far." Vegeta, long time rival of Goku and prince of the Saiyans, an almost extinct race, interrupted Supreme Kai.

"Vegeta! He is the Supreme Kai! He is thousands of times more intelligent then you are!" Kibito yelled rather assumingly.

"More like the Supreme worrier. . ." Vegeta grunted back.

"Oh be quiet Vegeta, " Goku said with a big smile, more jokingly then offensively. " You complain too much. Hey guys, I've got an idea! Why don't we take a vote! Everyone who wants to go in raise your hand." Goku suggested. Everyone raised their hands except for Piccolo, Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Kibito.

"You don't want to come Vegeta? And you too Piccolo?" Goku puzzled.

"I'll come but I'm not going to raise my hand." Vegeta stated, too proud to act like some mere school-kid.

"I think Supreme Kai is right. We shouldn't just jump into any weird thing that we see. As far as we know it'll just incinerate us." Piccolo decided.

"I agree, the idea of simply leaping into any random spacial anomaly on the mad pretense that- " Supreme Kai continued agreeing with Piccolo.

"Alright! This is awesome!" Goku ignored Supreme Kai while jumping up and down. "Now we can go in there and do cool stuff, and we won't even have to worry about big bad guys showing up and blowing the world up, cause you guys will be here to make sure everything is ok! Since you guys lost the vote and all." Goku figured.

"Huh?...fine." Piccolo said after closing his eyes with his head down and thinking for a few moments. " I'll go too. I thought that you wouldn't want to go if we didn't want to go." Piccolo reluctantly agreed, changing his mind.

"You idiots! You'll all die! Don't you people understand that!" Supreme Kai yelled.

"Maybe we will...But I seriously doubt it!" Vegeta said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Ohwwwww! Fine you'll all die, but not without me there to tell you I told you so!" Supreme Kai flipped.

"But-...Supreme Kai!" Kibito tried to argue.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Kibito. This is more about me then anyone else." Supreme Kai said, unknowingly admitting to being really selfish.

"Arrogant fool." Vegeta commented, shaking his head.

"Look who's talking. . ." Trunks, Vegeta's son, mumbled to himself under his breath.

"I'll come Master." Kibito followed Supreme Kai as his loyal servant and underling.

Then, seconds later, they had all jumped in without another word.

--

Monster Rancher

A monster whipped by ahead of Genki, worrying Genki for a moment, before realizing it wasn't a ' baddie ', or so he thought. It stopped a second later, before walking all the way up to them, so Genki and Moochi stopped respectively to see what the dragon like creature had to say.

"Uh...Hi?" Genki said uneasily, and it just made some weird grunt noise in response, before grabbing a note that was on his chest with his mouth, and handing it to Genki.

"Huh? What's this?" Genki said curiously, looking back towards the creature. Once again it simply grunted in response, before simply flying off. "Look guys that monster gave me something!" Genki said showing Holly and everyone else, mostly just Holly, the paper, now that the rest of them had caught up with Genki and Moochi.

"What does it say? Well Genki? Read it!" Holly said excited.

"Ummm..." Genki started, trying to read the poorly written note. "From what I can tell I think it reads as follows: 'I am a Master 'Poke-mon' trainer and wish to do battle with you, to see your skill, and your 'Poke-mon's' skill. We will fight soon for I am charging you now, and when I win, which I will, I will take your 'Poke-mon'...' That's all it says."Genki recited it, and looked to the others.

"What's a 'Poke-mon'?" Holly asked, mispronouncing it just like Genki had.

"Ya Genk what is a Poke-mon?" Hare also wondered, calling Genki by a nickname sometimes used by his friends.

"Uh.. I.. really.. don't.. know..." Genki answered, dumb-founded. "It's also got some kind of big red letter 'R' symbol on the bottom. I think it's a signature of some sort, but I haven't got a clue who uses something like that."

"Maybe it's your ability to poke somebody?" Hare pondered on the earlier conversation.

"It's not that Hare, I'm entirely sure of that. I don't think anybody is dumb enough to do some kind of 'poking battle'.. and it's gotta be that army we saw charging towards us." Tiger said.

"Well how can you know for sure-" Hare started, already picturing in his mind them poking each other, and how exactly you'd earn points for a victory, or what the conditions of winning would even be.

"I don't care what it is 'cause we're not going to lose!" Genki yelled, jumping up into the air like he usually did when he got exited.

"Moo-chiiii!" Moochi yelled jumping up as well.

"Let's move!" Suezo yelled, a line strictly forbidden for anyone to say but Genki, since it is his line.

"Your not supposed to say that! You're going to get in trouuuble, you're going to get in trouuuble, you're goi-" Hare started chanting, annoying pretty much everybody with his antics.

"SHUT UP HARE!" Tiger and Holly screamed at Hare, interrupting him. Hare was then silenced forever-.. Well, a while anyway.

--

AN: Well I know Vegeta seemed a little out of character but. . . I thought it was kinda funny so I left it there. Vegeta makes a few jokes later that aren't really his style, but it's still pretty funny. Anyway the book is already pretty far ahead of where this is on paper, it's just I don't get much time to write this darn thing down on the CPU. And ya in the DBZ section the other characters will talk more, that was a really short DBZ sect. And yes, I don't really like Supreme Kai or his little lap dog Kibito. And no, just because we already did a loop of characters doesn't mean that's all the characters. There is a lot more, I just decided to loop it then and not add the other's till later.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things. None. yes. None. There are very many and I own None. Cept for monster game...Not Monster Rancher, Monster Game. And slightly the characters of Boyz Buzz. And slightly some names like Brian etc., but those are actually more Yusagi's then mine. 

AN: Some people have been asking for me to put bad guys into this story. The only thing I have to say to that is, I already planned to put in the bad guys, but they are several chapters ahead of now.I think I'm going to put in a few chapters with them in it just so you people can settle down. It might come out a little cruddy though because it is not already on paper, unlike the next 4 or 5 chapters.

* * *

Chapter Four 

Pokemon

Ash was still bolting across the road. He was starting to enter a wasteland, where the sun lit the cliffs up to an orangish-red color. He sped up even more, if that was possible, when he saw at nearly the end of his vision a handful of people and some Pokemon, and from what he could make out, they were running towards him. Now in Ash's mind nothing was really happening, except 'Whoo hoo whoo hoo whoo hoo master trainer coming up, oh yeah! ' but in Brock's and Misty's mind, the very fact that those people were running towards them made no sense, because the Pokemon trainer had said that he was going to ambush him in his note, and a rush isn't an ambush in any way. Maybe they hadn't gotten to their ambush position yet? It was the only thing that Brock and Mistycould come up with. Ash had told his Pokemon to get ready to fight, because now that they were in sight range, they would be there soon. The only question in Ash's mind was who was going to fire the first shot? Would they just attack the first second? What rules were they to follow? Ash eventually just threw all of those in the garbage can of his brain though, because they would just use the normal rules like they always do, he thought, it wasn't like they were fighting Team Rocket or something. Ash knew they would be face to face within a minute or less.

"This is working just like you planned Jessie!" James clapped happily.

"Well actually your wrong James. Jessie wasn't expecting any other army, she just wanted-" Meowth began.

"Shut up Meowth. This is better." Jessie said then did her usual laugh.

Team rocket watched, and waited.

Ash and Genki came to a halt about six or so feet away from each other. Them, and their armies, just stared at each other, looking at all the Monsters and Pokemon, the monsters trying to find weaknesses and the pokemon trying to figure out their enemies elements to find who would be super-effective against them, and to plan their attacks.

Ash was the first to act, seeing Pokemon he was sure he didn't recognize, he talked to himself and whipped out his pokedex. "Wow what kind of rare pokemon are they?" The pokedex scanned them for a minute, made some kind off error noise and then said in its robotic voice "Unknown Pokemon." Then shut off. Confused, Ash stared for a minute from the enemy 'pokemon' and his pokedex and his own, getting the ever so small idea that maybe they weren't pokemon at all. "Nah, that just must be some cool rare Pokemon!" Ash said to himself aloud like most things he thought, disregarding the possibility that they were anything but pokemon.

Finally, Genki ended their silence and stand-off to step forward and reach out his hand to Ash, an offer to shake. Ash accepted his offer, and shook hands with Genki, and Ash randomly wondered how they both looked so alike without being twins.

"Let's go guys! 1, 2," Genki said starting to count. " 3!! TEAM ATTACK!" Genki yelled out, Rushing towards them.

"STOP!" Ash yelled at Genki, stopping his flying kick in mid-air, which then Genki fell to the ground because of certain annoying laws like gravity. Genki lifted his head out of the dirt and said, "What?!" Annoyed at being interrupted at the start of what appeared to be a promising fight.

"You're cheating!" Ash accused him. " You should know that, being a well known Master Pokemon trainer. I certainly would if I was a Master Pokemon trainer!"

"What?! I'm not cheating!" Genki yelled in defiance, standing up.

"Yes you are." Ash replied simply.

"How can you cheat when fighting? There is no such thing!"

"Do you know anything?! You certainly are not a Master Pokemon trainer! And yet you tell me you are!"Ash said to him.

"I sure do know a lot! You're my enemy so we're gonna fight!" Genki said, getting up in Ash's face.

Hare, of course, leaned over to Tiger and whispered "See i told you it was a poking match! They don't want to fight at all!" He snickered at Tiger to rub in the fact that he was right, but they both were unaware that he was still wrong.

"Only one Pokemon can fight at a time, one-on-one, until one is unconscious, or one is switched out for another Pokemon. Those rules apply to both of us, not just me. You can't just call out every Pokemon you have and rush us!" Ash told him.

"Why not?! I fight like that all the time!" Genki said defiantly again, trying to ignore the consistent use of the word Pokemon from Ash.

"That isn't how it goes! Only people like Team Rocket and those mean people fight like that. And everyone knows they are criminals!" Ash pointed out to Genki.

"Well I don't know who or what the 'Team Rocket' is, but since you said they are mean I kinda of understand, cause I know some mean people myself and I sure don't fight like anyone like that, so I will follow those rules. But, there is one more thing." Genki agreed.

"Huh? What is it?" Ash asked.

"What in the whole world is a Pokemon?" Genki asked unknowingly. Ash's whole group began bursting into laughter, absolutely everyone there, with poor Pikachu slipping right off of Ash's shoulder, hitting the dirt floor hard, rolling back in forth, either in pain or in laughter, it was very hard to tell.

"You have them!" Ash blurted out while wheezing.

". . ." For a few seconds, Genki stood silent, contemplating what he meant. "Do you mean my Monsters?" He finally said.

"Uhh. . . Yeah. . . Right. . ." Ash just agreed, not really knowing what he was agreeing to, but somewhat offended at calling a pokemon a monster.

"Okay then! I agree to your terms Mr. Master Trainer!" Genki re-agreed. "But. . ."

"What now? Do you want to know what a Poke-ball is too? Or maybe what a Poke-trainer is?" Ash said trying not to laugh.

"Uh. . . No, my question was, who is going to be the announcer?" Genki asked. " I mean if were gonna have some kind of friendly contest with rules and all that stuff, shouldn't there be some kind of announcer?"

"I will!" Holly answered immediately before Ash's gang could even contemplate the question. "I always wanted to be an announcer!"

"I guess so. " Ash decided, figuring it wouldn't be too much different then a tournament battle.

--

AN: Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry I took so long to get this down. I really hoped u enjoyed this because it's gonna be a while till the next one pops his ugly head out. Cya!


	5. Chapter Five

AN: er well ill try to update a little more and try to finish it off a bit, i mean at this part its really not even started yet. In reality i think the only reason i added TNG is for their interactions with Q. 

Chapter Five

STar TreK TNG

The away team entered the transporter room, arriving after some waiting and walking, in which Picard had contacted the bridge and stated who was to be left in charge. However, to Picard's surprise, Q really didn't complain much about having to use the transporter. He seemed to be intrigued at the thought of using a different type of transportation. Maybe he seemed to think just blinking around was a little old.

The 5 men and 2 women of the enterprise (and Q) stepped on to their transporter pads, and at picards order, were sent down to the unknown of the planet they had designated Kralarr 1.

When they arrived at the planet most of the team was confused and worried, except for Q who just stared around smugly at everything with a large sense of pride. Around them they could see small armies of people assembling, and some of them even having controlled battles. Violence seemed to be all around them, and this sight affronted the very fiber of Picards being.  
His face flustered as he knew Q had to have something to do with this. He turned towards Q and yelled, spit flying," Q! I demand an explanation! What's going on here! What did you do?"

"Now Jean-luc learning is half the fun!" Q said smugly.

"Q! I'm not going to play your games, you hear me! Tell me whats going on!" Picards said flailing his arms a little.

"Well it doesn't seem you have any choice.. does it?" Q said leaning in Picard's direction with an expecting smile.

"We'll just see about that!" Picard roared defiantly, and smacked his combadge rather violently. "Picard to the Enterprise, seven to beam up!..." He waited but there didn't appear to be anyone responding. He tapped it again, "Picard to the Enterprise, come in...Enterprise respond.." Picard shot an evil look at Q. "Q! What did you do!"

"Well that's odd..." Q suddenly got a quizzical bewildered look on his face, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Let me try mine." He slapped the combadge on his chest, since he was still wearing his favorite Federation Admiral uniform. "Q to the Enterprise..." his face turned skyward somewhat as he stared at nothing in particular, While Picard and his away team simply became more and more annoyed. "Come in Enterprise.. Can anyone hear me..." he turned towards Picard slowly and stared at him for a moment before saying, " I don't think they can hear us. " with a semi-shocked look on his face.

"Q.. Why are you doing this!" Picard asked, more flustered then ever.

Q's face slowly faded into a overly-arrogant and smug smile. He lifted his hand in the air and said in a happy go lucky sort of manner, "Game on..!" and snapped his fingers and flashed away. Picard growled and stomped on a small bug he saw on the ground with considerable violent force. He turned and looked over his team, deciding their course of action. After short debate he decided on waiting out Q's game and hopefully making him bored enough to let them go, and he informed his team of his plan .

They spotted a nearby large flat-rock and headed towards it for seating.  
They watched, and waited.

()-()-()

AN: gonna have the next update by maybe tomorrow...next time..the swords! (Fred Saberhagen's book series look it up on google..lol)


	6. Chapter Six

AN:The swords i dont think have been introduced yet so let me do so, theyre based off of a book called,well, the swords, and it was writted by Fred Saberhagen. its a three part series and then it goes into a series called the lost swords which really aint that great but i start off at about the end of the Farslayer book. basically its about a kid named Mark whos son of the emperor and in my story is about 25 and he gets married to a girl named kristen, who made a deal with the god of love to force mark to fall in love wth her,they have two kids, adrian and stephen. then hes got his best friend Ben who married some other chick named barbara, and then there is the royal wizard Karel. Mark is the son of the Emporer, this really illustrious fellow, but not really in control of the world or anything.  
what the story is really about however is 12 magical swords, created by the gods as a bit of a game. they gave them to 12 random people and let the battles begin because as everyone learned of these swords everyone wanted them.  
for more info on these swords here is link to the "song of swords" basically explaining each sword and what they do in a sing songy way.  
http/www(dot)berserker(dot)com/infoswdsong(dot)htm

I have also found the best swords reference ever known as the swords Bible written by fred saberhagen himself,(author of the series) a link to it here http/www(dot)berserker(dot)com/infoswdbible(dot)htm almost everything u could ever want to know about the swords world. sadly ff doesnt let me put in normal links so ur gonna have to copy and paste and all that and change the dots into '.'s.

if the song of swords isnt enough for ya heres another link to better explain the exact defintion of the swords http/www(dot)berserker(dot)com/infoswdprop(dot)htm

this basically takes place at the end of farslayer's story, near the start of coinspinner's.  
i believe thats it on with the story:

THE BOOK OF SWORDS

Prince Mark of Tasavalta arrived safely at his hometown, dearly longing to see his princess once more.  
The gate gaurd approached him, overjoyed by his safe return. "Sir, You've returned!" the guard welcomed him warmly. After saluting and such normal respects, he said "Should I alert the princess my Lord?"

"No... I'll greet her myself.. " Mark said more to himself then the gaurd.

"As you wish sire. " the guard's voice faded in the background.

Hoping he wouldn't get scolded for his long outing, he entered his bed chambers searching for his wife. "Mark!" Kristin yelled as she flung her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek and then held him at arms length.  
"Something important's happened, Burslem is in the garden and he's dead with Farslayer in his chest!" she blurted out.

"What!" Mark yelled. "Who's gaurding Farslayer!"

"General Rostov and nine of his best men are guarding the room." Kristin responded, calming Mark considerably.  
"..Or at least they were.." Kristin added somewhat gloomily.

"..Were? what do you mean?" Mark asked getting slightly ansy.

"There was this..thing..that happened..The guards reported some kind of portal appearing in the room." Kristin explained.

"What about Adrian and Stephen? Are they safe?"

"Yes, sleeping like babys..." Kristen said.

"Great, alright then... Let's go check out that portal!" Mark said triumphantly.

"Umm but.." Kristin protested.

"Let's go." Mark said ignoring her comment.

"Let's? but I-" Kristin stammered.

"Yes, let's, c'mon." Mark trodded off through the castle with Kristin close in tow.  
They didn't make it very far however before they mistakenly almost collided with Karel, the Royal Wizard.

"Karel?" both Kristin and Mark asked.

"Ah!" Karel stated. "I've been looking for you princess, Mark..." He nodded to each of them.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night Karel?" Mark asked.

"I was about to report something.." Karel states somewhat irritatedly

"At 4 O'clock in the morning!" Kristin yelled.

"What was so urgent Karel?" Mark asked.

"Its about...the Great one." Karel shuddered.

"Well?" Mark ordered impatiantly.

"He's here. In Tasavalta. Right now." Karel stated, conveying a sense of importantce.

"So?" Mark said.

"In the castle." Karel said somewhat dismayed.

"What!" Kristin nearly fell over in shock.

"Wait, who's this great guy? " Mark asked feeling somewhat out of the loop.

Kristen huffed in denial and said "Mark, must you always forget the important stuff!"

"He is known by many names.. 'The Master' is also one of them... He is the second most powerfull wizard that we know of.. And is rarely seen around here.." Karel anwsered. "Where were you two going?" Karel asked quizzically.

"We were headed to retrieve Farslayer and investigate the reported 'portal'." Mark anwsered quickly.

"What portal?" Karel said raising an eyebrow.

"The one in the garden..." He said pointing off in the direction of the garden, somewhat confused that Karel did not understand.

"ah." Karel said renewing some pride. "I thought as much. My magical-"

"Wait.. Nobody told you? " Mark said confused.

"um Mark? It was a secret?" Kristin sighed.

Karel cleared his throat over the rude interuption and continued, "I said some of my spells had been telling me there was something quite largely powerfull and disturbing in the garden... From the sheer power of it I thought it was The Master."

"It's power is that strong?" Mark asked.

"Yes..." Karel pondered it all for a moment. "By the way... How are you sure it is a portal?" Karel asked Kristin.

"Well.." she started. "I'm not exactly.. General Rostov and another guard told me that as they were standing watch at the body of Burslem when they say they saw the other eight gaurds get sucked into a 'blue swirly thing'. They left the room quick as a wink and claim to have barely escaped being sucked in themselves... I'm not really conviced though..I mean I know its Rostov and all but.." Kristen sighed. "Of course what I do know is first there were ten guards, and now there is only two." Kristen explained.

"Well I'm not conviced either.. I still say there's a good chance it's the Great One..We shouldn't take any chances. " Karel advised.

---

AN: I would've used the Line thingy to separate stuff but it doesnt work for some reason right now. The Swords wont be showing up really for a while, just screwing around at their palace. lets just say in my book were on about pg20 and the next section aint until about pg.40

I will likely update more soon.

R&R i suppose.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: lookee lookee next chapter!

---

DA BOYZ BUZZ

Q is on the bridge.

"Hello.." Q said calmly, and snapped his fingers like he usually tends to do alot.

"Q! What are you-" Sisko started being cut off by an ensign in the room.

"Commander! The backup thrusters!They're...Turning themselves on!" The ensign at the console frantically smashed buttons trying to make sense of it all.

"What coordinates?" Sisko boomed.

"In the middle of nowhere sir!" The ensign replied after a bleep and a bloop of buttons.

"Q! Where are you taking us!" Sisko yelled in a very impatient tone of voice.

"Oh please Sisko, Your little toys might be telling you theres nothing there, but I can assure you there is." Q replied smirking. "And I also think you'll have just the time of your life.. I know I will. " It seemed for a moment he was gonna wink away, but then he seemed to decide against it.  
Sisko just fumed for a few moments, trying to work out what to do.

Another sudden supersonic crash and a forcefield appearence alerted the crew to Nog's feelings about things.

Little was said as the Space station flew at Q propelled speed towards the sector in question.

---  
Final Fantasy 7

"I Believe it is some sort of hole through space and time.." Vincent pondered.  
"A portal, if you will."

"Not like there's anything better to do here, c'mon lets go through!" Cid said, popping up out of nowhere.

After peering at Cid for a moment in confusion, Cloud said "Not like theres much we have to fear.. Is there any objections to going in from anyone?"

"WoW!" Cait Sith said ignoring Cloud's question. "Shinra has a new breakthrough! We'll call her 'The Portal of Doom'!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Why the portal of doom?" Tifa questioned, while Barret just kinda mumbled to himself about Shinra claiming owning rights to everything.

"So noone will go through it until we want them too of course!" Cait Sith said laughing at what he saw as her stupidity. "Who's going to go in a "portal of doom'?" He chuckled to himself not really expecting a response as tifa just kinda stuttered for a while.

After Cloud got everyone back on track and did a quick head count and poll noone apparently had much want to not go, Vincent was just kinda emo about the whole thing and yuffie figured there might be cool stuff to steal and bring back for a fortune. Cait sith wasnt exactly alive so he wasnt in any real danger, and nobody else had much of a opinion on it, just wanting to go with Cloud's decision.

"Alright then...Let's go. " Cloud ordered and stepped through the shimmering portal first.  
They all followed through, and after a short whizzing noise and funny colored lights they were suddenly all standing just as they ahd been before they had entered the portal, yet they were now in a barren wasteland.

Barret was the first to comment on some of the nearby natives, everyone else still at a loss for words.  
"Hey, uh... I wonder why those guys over there are fighting?" He wondered to the team.

"Maybe it's some sort of battle arena.. There appears to be spectators upon that hill..but it looks as if they think noone knows they are there by the way they are acting.." Cloud replied.

"Would explain the sand.." Vincent said to Cloud's first comment, while sifting some sand through his fingers.

"They do kinda look like they're hiding.." Yuffie said squinting. "But they are sooo obvious!"

"Well..Until we know anymore about this place im not going to interrupt any of these fights. I think it's best if we wait here until someone approaches with some information.. Or a challenge.." Cloud ordered the team.

So they sat, and they waited.

--  
AN: good stuff i think. Next chapter: Flint the Time Detective! popular japanese anime show.

The ball is really starting to get rolling as we move into the next chapter. More and More people show up as the fighting escalates...

What is Q's game in this and just how many more people will show up?

Just have to wait and find out, till next time g'bye!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: bla bla I don't really own most of this stuff. I did write this book though that should count for something.

AN: hey hey another chapter not that any of u appear to be reading it… At this point Flint is like 1 chap ahead of pokemon/monster rancher, and in everybody else' past. the signs that the DBZ team see are the ones that flint n crew made.

* * *

Chapter 8 Flint the Time Detective

"Hey everybody! Stop!" Flint yelled at the crowd of people fighting.  
"Razor leaf! Torpedo Attack! " Yelled the two on opposite sides of Flint before a huge impact of lightning and leaves smashed into Flint, "oweee.." he managed to let escape from his breath before he fell unconscious.

"Flint! Oh My God!" Sarah screamed.

"Uh I'm sure he'll be fine Sarah... " Tony mumbled off in the background.

"Hey! I think this is a 'battle for fun place' guys!" Petri deducted.

"I think you're right!" Tony agreed.

"Well, yeah, sure, but then where are the signs or something that would confirm an establishment here?" Sarah asked.

"Well, maybe they don't have money for signs. You're just supposed to ask them about it." Petri responded trying to sound bright.

"Then where are the owners?" Sarah asked again.

"Uhhmm.." He thought racking his leetle brain. "Them!" He pointed a wing at Ash and Genki.

"Okay.. HEY! IS THIS A BATTLE ARENA?" She yelled over the battle sounds towards the two.

"IS IT?" Ash yelled back, mishearing her question over the noise.

"OH, OKAY." She replied confident she heard Ash correctly over the noise of the fight. Sadly unbeknownst to her, their yelling didn't help much because a lot was lost in the translation.

"Cool! I wanna fight!" Flint said gleefully, now awaken from his little fall.

"Um, okay Flint, but we will have to wait until somebody shows up that wants to fight.." Tony figured.

"Hey, lets set up signs for them guys. I'm sure that would be a good time waster!" Petri suggested in the usual team spirit kind of fashion.

--

Dragon Ball Z

"Where are we?" Gohan wondered.

"Look over there.. Those signs say 'Battle For fun at the Battle Arena.. Battles are free.'" Piccolo answered.

"Huh. Sounds good." Goku added.

"Those guys over there look ready to fight.." Vegeta commented.

"Guys! We just went through some portal to who knows where! How can you all be acting so calm?" Supreme Kai said worriedly.

"Oh quit worrying Supreme Kai, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Goku said in a usual happy-goku voice.

"Well.. Besides.. I say we should fight those guys over there." Kai added.

"What? Those fools look weak and all..bubbly and..Stupid.. The people I pointed out look tough and mean. A far better fight." Vegeta said, heavily emphasizing I.

"But that's the exact reason I pointed out the ones I did! They have the happy game spirit and it would just be a joy to fight them. Not like those guys..they look evil!" Supreme Kai stated.

"How about we just have a vote. I know mine already!" Goku said trying to solve the situation. "Well guys?"  
Everyone but Supreme Kai and Piccolo voted for the 'evil' guys to fight.

Nearly infuriated Supreme Kai defiantly said, "Fine! But I'm not going."

"Neither will I." Piccolo added.

"Awesome! It's way funner without you guys!" Trunks yelled jumping around all happy.

"That's my boy Trunks.." Vegeta whispered to himself. "That's my boy"

* * *

AN: that's all I suppose. I really want to just skip on to some of the later chapters, none of the good stuff has happened yet. To be honest not much gets going until about book 2 which we are about a third of the way too... a lot of stuff starts up in about pg 50 or so and were at pg 27 right now. They are real small pages.

Write more soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Well sadly I don't own these tv shows. too bad too cause I probably could've done a lot better, specially with the writers strike going now...

Authors notes: To keep from having people trying to 'look into' which team might win in a battle based merely by the order i say their names, example, Monster rancher vs Pokemon, implying that possibly maybe Monster rancher is going to win because i typed it in first, I will put all the Vs names in alphabetical order. And since M comes before P, thats why I chose it to be first, and it has absolutely nothing to do with who might 'win' in any battle they may or may not fight. Cheers. :) (no i'm not british.)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Monster Rancher Vs Pokemon

By some random freak happenstance, Holly had found what appeared to be an announcers box in position to overlook the battle area somewhat. It looked rather flimsy, and was painted a rather dull red color. However it came equipped with a sort of microphone that Holly wasn't too familiar with but learned how to use anyway. Neither side bothered to question where this odd structure that no-one noticed a moment ago came to be there, for they were all too adrenaline pumped for the fight to come.

"I Choose you, Bulbasaur!" Ash screamed, Stretching out his arm to order his Pokemon to charge.

"Uh.. I choose.. you? Tiger? " Genki said, unsure and nervous of the etiquette of this sort of battle.

"Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf!!" Ash shot at his battle-ready fighter.

"Torpedo Attack!" Tiger announced, blasting electricity from his horns.

Bulbasaur, well trained as he was, fired off his attack as ordered, with speed enough to match Tiger's. Their attacked smashed together, meeting at the same place. Both attacks however, rather then one defeating the other, seemed to cancel each other out for they both seemed to release, and explode on impact, neither one getting past the other.

Tiger, confident of his own abilities, stood in a state of miniature shock that his attack had been thwarted.

"And as the smoke clears..." Holly announced expectantly. The explosion from the blast had left a considerable amount of dust that could easily be confused with smoke, and as it cleared the truth of the situation began to unfold. "What's this?" Holly shouted with undue enthusiasm. "There seems to be something on the scene, smoldering there! What could it be?" Holly asked, taking her job of announcer very seriously.

"What is that...? A person?!" Ash wondered, trying to lean into the scene to see what the small black, seemingly charred figure was laying on the floor directly in the middle of the battlefield where the attacks had clashed.

Tiger, however, was much more interested in winning then general curiosity. Sensing their weakness from their distracted attention, Tiger moved so that the blackened figure wasn't in the way, and fired another torpedo attack at the unsuspecting Bulbasaur. The great noise from the building and crackling of electricity though was more then enough warning for just about everybody there that somethin' was going on.

Ash, however, used to responding to surprise attacks from Team Rocket, was not caught off guard. Seeing no reason to change tactics, as the original attack had apparently been absorbed by the object, Ash ordered with excess excitement to Bulbasaur, "Again Bulbasaur!!"

"Look out, they're firing again!" Holly yelled, a little late since it was obvious to pretty much everyone already what was happening.

Tiger, not willing to see another failure for any reason, made sure he pumped out his torpedo attack on high. Bulbasaur, however, not sure about the severity of the battle, fired its normal razor leaf with out any unnecessary strain.

Torpedo Attack sliced through Razor Leaf like it wasn't there. Hitting the leaves with such force that they dispersed and the power dissipated in different directions. The Torpedo Attack shot all the way down to Bulbasaur, and delivered a punishing blow.

"What!? No, Bulbasaur!!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Bulbasaur has been knocked out!" Holly shouted with a hint of glee, more from knowing her own team was winning then from sheer entertainment.

"Yeah!" Genki cheered.

"Heh, weakling..." Tiger smiled.

Gritting his teeth, Ash became frustrated at his first loss of the battle. "Hey, It's called fainting!!" He yelled up at the announcers both, trying to take out his frustration. Ash didn't want to think long on his choice because he didn't want everyone waiting on him, but still ended up taking a while anyway. "Ehh... Squirtle! I choose you!" He pointed dramatically and Squirtle walked into the battle zone and flourished his arms to try and show strength and grace.

Tiger began to circle his prey, confident this pipsqueak wouldn't put up much of a fight either. Genki gestured to Ash's team as well as his own, and they all backed up to give the fighters considerably more room, since Tiger was making such a wide circle around Squirtle. Brock however, becoming a bit bored with the fight, decided to wander around the two teams groups and see if he could spot any hot females.

The battlefield opened up a little, giving them some more room. Tiger got a little closer to Squirtle at that point so no-one else could hear him, and decided to mess with Squirtle's head a little bit.

"So, gonna get revenge for your little friend's defeat are ya? Ya really think you can beat..Me?" Tiger said, his raspy voice psyching out innocent Squirtle even more.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said fiercely, narrowing his eyes as he watched Tiger spin around him.

Ash, nervous because of his bad move choice in the last round with Bulbasaur, left Squirtle to make his own move against the enemy 'Pokemon' Tiger, hoping this way he wouldn't screw it up.

Tiger laughed imposingly, and Squirtle's eyes darted towards Ash and his friends. Picking up on the sign of weakness, Tiger taunted him, "Your friends cant help you now. It's just you, and me. So, pal, what are you gonna try?"

"The Monsters are staring each other down... You can almost feel the tension in the air!!" Holly said, trying to sound interesting.

Tiger found taunting Squirtle wasn't nearly as fun as it had sounded in theory, so decided to see if he could speed it up at all. He feinted a few times, making it appear as if he were going to suddenly rush him with his fangs drawn, and then he turned to face Squirtle and stopped cold, bracing himself and arching his back. "Whatever your gonna do you better do it now! I ain't gonna wait any longer!" He snarled at Squirtle, just waiting to stomp whatever puny attack Squirtle had in store.

Now sufficiently heckled, Squirtle blasted at Tiger with a full strength water cannon, almost forcing it. Tiger, waiting for this, fired back with a full-force wind, increasing it with the intention of forcing the water cannon back on itself. Squirtle, not expecting such an attack, had put massive power behind his attack but not that much speed, and with a directional blast of wind Tiger sent it flying like a horseshoe back into Squirtle.

"Amazing!" Holly shouted, impressed with Tiger even another time. "He put the monster's attack right back on him!"

Ash, growling, cheered his Pokemon on, "C'mon Squirtle you can do it! Get up and do a skull bash!"

Squirtle, hit with own blast, was sent reeling and sliding across the dirt floor. Battered, Squirtle staggered to his feet and mustered his strength for a risky yet powerful skull bash.

Tiger waited for Squirtle to regain his feet before attacking, and shook his head as he heard Ash's screams. 'As if this isn't easy enough..' Tiger thought to himself. ' They have to go and make extremely descriptive names for their attacks, and then go and shout it out everytime before they use it! I'll just let his own force hit my Torpedo Attack, this guy had more endurance then I thought, but he will go down for sure from my blast.' "Torpedo Attack!" Tiger shouted, convinced Squirtle wouldn't be able to dodge at this point. Still he wondered, ' Maybe he doesn't have that much endurance, but his own attacks are just really weak? So weak they can't even knock himself out with it...'

"Look out Squirtle!!" Ash yelled, worried he had chosen the wrong move again.

Squirtle, fully concentrating on releasing his physical energy and momentum directly through his skull into his opponent, didn't think, and didn't hear Ash. Blasting along at high speed, he just barely heard the crackling seconds before it hit him. Squirtle had just enough time to lift his face up, as the torpedo attack smashed into his shocked stare.

Possibly more then just fainted, Squirtle lay there unmoving.

"Squirtle's Down!!" Holly yelled, her enjoyment passing as it became clear to her this wasn't going to be much of a fight.

Ash, shaken but not even close to beaten, chose his next Pokemon with care. Knowing the great strength of this frightfully rare wolf Pokemon named 'Tiger', (The concept of what kind of whacked out trainer would name a 'wolf' Pokemon 'Tiger' was an area he didn't even want to think about,) Ash knew he had to pull out a big gun. Somebody fast, somebody strong. He knew who he had to pick.

"Charizard, I Choose you!! You have to do this!!" Charizard, quick on his feet ran onto the battlefield charging towards Tiger. Tiger, no fool either, immediately fired back.

"Blizzard!" Tiger yelled, firing mass amounts of ice at what appeared to be some sort of fire dragon. To Tiger, it made sense.

"Charizard! Fly!!" Ash ordered quickly.

"Charizard has flew high into the air! Oh no! Tiger's attack missed!" Holly announced, sounding surprisingly like a Pokemon tournament announcer.

"Good job Charizard!" Ash cheered, finally relieved for the first time in the battle.

' Hmm...' Tiger thought to himself as he eyed Charizard in the air watchfully. ' This one isn't as weak as the others.. I better watch my footing, I don't think my wind will slow him down much or knock him out of the air...For now i better evade him until he gets tired." Tiger thought, trying to find the best time to strike.

"Arrrrrrhh!" Charizard cried out, as he flew towards Tiger.

* * *

AN: whew, that took a long time to write, i had to look up the spellings and facts on more then a few things, and I kept adding and adding and adding so much that wasn't in the original story... I'm all like writed out! lol. Hopefully the quality of the last half of the chapter was as good as the first half. No I won't tell you where the announcer box came from. No I won't "rewrite it cause squirtle/bulba is so totally much stronger then that". This is basically set with ash around the first season, so thats why he's got pretty much first season Pokemon. It was really the only one Ash was any good in too i think. lol. And, for those who would say "ash wouldn't send squirtle against someone who uses electricity", Ash screws up element match-ups all the time. Hello, Onyx vs Pikachu? Also i'm aware squirtle's water cannon is less effective against himself because he is water element, but that would be one of the main reasons squirtle didn't knock himself out with it.

Also, Ash and crew did not over hear Tiger talking at any point during the battle, although they may have thought there was some small conversation by the likes of "tiger tiger tig-er er er tig," and "squirt, squirt squirtlEE!". Tiger doesnt actually talk that way obviously, but the crew from Pokemon think pokemon can only say their names.

Until next time, don't forget to review, you don't even have to have an account to review!

If ya dont i wont write anymore cuz i wont know anybody's even reading it!


End file.
